Pacar Iwaizumi
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Bagaimana tiba-tiba kalau Iwaizumi ingin mempunyai seorang pacar? Dan meminta saran pada Oikawa?/"Nee, Iwa-chan... Apa tipe gadis yang kau suka?"/"...itu bukan urusanmu!"/Oikawa x Iwaizumi/ bad summary/penasaran? Ayo mampir!


Oiiwa

Judul: Pacar Iwaizumi

Semua karakter/tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik TemenoAi :)

Fanfic ini sama sekali ga cari keuntungan kok ;)

...

"Hei Shittykawa! Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan seorang pacar?"

Bagai disambar gledek di siang bolong sekaligus kebakaran jenggot, Oikawa berusaha menahan raut wajahnya yang mungkin tidak bisa tergambarkan lagi. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari sohib sejatinya ini.

Dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iwaizumi sambil menggosok dagunya bak orang yang tengah berfikir keras, ia mencoba buka suara, "Hmm, apa ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan hal khusus agar para gadis tertarik padaku. Tapi menurutku...", Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi dari ekor matanya, "kau itu bukan tipe orang yang cocok untuk punya seorang gadis." Ucapnya kemudian. Dan hasilnya muncul perempatan besar di jidat Iwaizumi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi aku tidak pantas punya seorang kekasih?!" tentu saja ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Oikawa. Martabatnya sebagai laki-laki terasa diinjak-injak oleh manusia tak berperasaan di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau," ucap Oikawa santai sambil mengunyah roti susu kesukaannya. Dan Iwaizumi yang masih marah pun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai sebuah respon.

"Namun, kau harus mendengarkan apapun yang aku perintahkan padamu, bagaimana?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Iwaizumi.

"Baiklah, aku terima!" balas Iwaizumi menerima uluran tangan Oikawa.

Setelah berpisah di persimpangan jalan, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah punggung Iwaizumi yang semakin mehilang bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang ikut pudar, Oikawa melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

Pikirannya kalut bahkan rasanya jantungnya itu mau pecah karena saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Iwaizumi tadi dan janji yang secara spontan ia buat untuk membantu Iwaizumi. Kenapa keadaannya bisa seperti ini? Itu karena diam-diam Oikawa memiliki sesuatu untuk Iwaizumi, bahkan sudah lama ia tidak bisa menganggap Iwaizumi hanya sekedar sahabat masa kecilnya. Iwaizumi itu lebih... Lebih dari apapun buat Oikawa.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, langsung direbahkannya tubuh yang lelah setelah berlatih sekaligus kepala yang terasa semakin berat ketika ucapan Iwaizumi terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Iwa-chan... Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padamu kalau jadinya seperti ini..." ucapnya bermonolog. Manik kecoklatannya menatap langit-langit kamar yang terasa semakin buram dalam pandangannya. Dan suara dengkuran halus pun mulai memenuhi isi kamar.

...

"Baiklah, jadi tipe gadis yang kau suka bagaimana?"

"Hmm, aku tidak terlalu mematok hal-hal seperti itu."

"Boo, membosankan sekali..."

Oikawa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iwaizumi, ia menatap jalanan yang mulai ramai oleh para pekerja kantoran yang berpulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing atau sekedar berjalan-jalan mencari makan malam.

"Jadi, bagaimana caramu untuk membantuku?" tanya Iwaizumi yang kembali mencuri atensi pria berparas tampan dihadapannya.

"Oke baiklah Iwa-chan, aku belum bisa mulai karena aku belum tahu siapa orangnya. Jadi..." Oikawa berusaha menatap wajah Iwaizumi—masa bodoh dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak karuan. "...beritahu aku, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau suka?"

Reaksi Iwaizumi diluar perkiraan Oikawa. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah _Iwa-channya_ sepenuhnya merah, bahkan dampaknya terasa menular ke wajahnya sendiri. Panas.

"Ah..umm, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya..." Iwa-chan menggaruk tenggkuknya yang tak gatal—berusaha mengurangi rasa grogi yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Ya ya ya, Iwa-chan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jadi kita bisa mulai semuanya besok." Ucap Oikawa dengan senyum yang hampir memenuhi seluruh wajah tampannya.

"Hentikan senyum menjijikan itu!"

'buuk!' Iwaizumi membelah kepala Oikawa dengan satu tangan.

"I-tai... Iwa-chan galak sekali~,"

...

"Pertama, penampilan itu sangat penting untuk menggaet seorang gadis. Lihat, gayaku ini hampir membuat seluruh gadis di sekolah terpesona,"

"Hei, jangan sok narsis. Aku tau kau selalu menggosokan wajahmu itu ke semua gadis. Kau kira aku tidak tau itu?"

Dan percakapan mereka pun berakhir dengan pukulan Iwaizumi tepat di ubun-ubun Oikawa.

Mereka berdua tengah begulat dengan buku-buku pelajaran di dalam kamar Oikawa. Rencananya mereka akan mulai memecahkan masalah Iwaizumi. Namun, salahkan guru sekolah yang tiba-tiba memberikan tugas tambahan. Dan tugas ini benar-benar membuat Oikawa ingin muntah. Bosan sekali.

Oikawa yang merasa konsentrasinya hanya bertahan beberapa menit sejak mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, diam-diam melirik Iwaizumi.

"Nee...Iwa-chan, sebenarnya apa alasanmu tiba-tiba ingin memiliki kekasih?" ucap Oikawa sambil memainkan pensil di tangannya. Jeda beberapa saat sampai Iwaizumi membalas pertanyaan Oikawa.

"Sudah aku katakan, itu bukan urusanmu! Menyebalkan sekali!" balasnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Oikawa.

"Kalau Iwa-chan sampai punya pacar, aku pasti akan sangat sedih."

"Eh?! Apa magsudmu?"

Pernyataan Oikawa barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Iwaizumi dari kertas tugasnya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berhadap-hadapan—melempar pandangan yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Apa aku saja tidak cukup untukmu, Iwa-chan?"

Pertanyaan Oikawa berhasil membuat manik kecoklatan Iwaizumi melebar sempurna. Tentu saja ia kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Suaranya terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan, ia ingin berucap tapi kembali Oikawa membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau Iwa-chan punya pacar, kita pasti sangat jarang bisa bertemu," Oikawa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iwaizumi, bahkan kini jari kakinya jauh lebih menarik untuk dipandang dari pada orang yang berada di hadapannya. Orang yang sejak lama ia cintai. Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Ahokawa! Kenapa kau bicara aneh sekali? Siapa juga yang selama ini bermain-main dengan banyak gadis, memacari mereka, lalu putus tanpa alasan jelas? Lalu, siapa disini yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis-gadis yang memujanya? Kau kira aku tidak kesepian? Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya punya kekasih, itu saja!" teriak Iwaizumi tepat di wajah sahabatnya yang masih tertunduk. Emosinya terasa akan segera meluap jika kepala bersurai coklat itu tidak segera terangkat.

Oikawa yang masih kaget dengan ucapan Iwaizumi hanya diam. Dan memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan seribu pertanyaan.

"Aku pikir mungkin setelah aku punya seorang kekasih aku akan bahagia. Hari-hariku akan terasa lebih menyenangkan, dan aku bisa melupakan..."

Kata-kata Iwaizumi terhenti, dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Oikawa—berusaha mencari objek yang lebih baik dari wajah Oikawa untuk dipandang. Wajah sahabatnya yang setiap hari selalu berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Wajah yang sangat menyebalkan jika sedang tersenyum. Wajah selalu membuatnya rindu sekaligus sakit di waktu yang bersamaan. Wajah yang sangat ingin ia sentuh.

Wajah yang begitu dicintainya. Wajah milik Oikawa Tooru.

"Iwa-chan..."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi!"

Iwaizumi segera merapikan barang-barangnya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar Oikawa. Namun saat tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, sepasang tangan besar berhasil mengurungnya dari belakang.

"Iwa-chan, kau kira hanya kau saja yang ingin melupakan _itu_? Bahkan aku sudah mecoba melupakannya dari dulu,"

Oikawa berbicara pelan tepat di belakang daun telingan Iwaizumi, hingga membuat pria bertubuh pendek di depannya berhenti memaksa membuka pintu.

"Apa magsudmu dengan _itu_?"

Oikawa dapat merasakan suara Iwaizumi bergetar walau hanya mengucapkan kalimat pendek. "Dari dulu aku berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengabaikannya."

"Perasaan apa? Aku tidak mengerti Bakakawa!"

"Berbaliklah, aku akan jelaskannya," Iwaizumi lalu berbalik, menghindari kontak mata dengan pria di hadapannya. "Kau ingin segera punya pacarkan?" tanya Oikawa dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari Iwaizumi tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada pria yang masih mengurungkan kedua lengannya diantara tubuhnya.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau pelajari adalah, bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau suka,"

Iwaizumi dapat merasakan dagunya ditarik agar berhadapan dengan wajah Oikawa di hadapannya, dan saat itu juga jantungnya menggila seperti habis berlari.

"A-apa yang kau-,"

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan berkencan denganku?"

Iwaizumi sudah tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Darahnya terasa berdesir setiap Oikawa mengucapkan setiap kata pengakuannya, dan kakinya terasa begitu lemas untuk berdiri. ' _apa ini yang dirasakan gadis-gadis saat di'tembak' olehnya?'_ sempat pikiran seperti itu melintas di otak Iwaizumi. Namun segera ditepisnya.

"Iwa-chan, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku,"

Iwaizumi benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata, lidahnya kelu, ia seperti bayi yang masih butuh belajar bicara. Mengucapkan satu kata pun sangat sulit buatnya.

Tangan Oikawa yang semula berada disisian tubuhnya kini beralih menyentuh leher dan tengkuknya bersamaan. Dan saat hangatnya benda lembut beradu dengan bibirnya, dunia terasa meleleh seperti sebuah kaca yang dipanaskan dalam bara api. Iwaizumi sampai lupa kalau ia sedang berdiri, kakinya makin lemas ketika Oikawa memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, Oikawa berhasil menangkapnya.

"Tidak kuat berdiri, Iwa-chan?" goda Oikawa.

"Bu-bukan bodoh! K-kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" teriak Iwaizumi di depan wajah Oikawa yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari ujung hidungnya.

"Tentu saja menciummu, lalu apa lagi?" sebuah senyum terbit di bibir Oikawa dan membuat Iwaizumi semakin kesal. Ia ingin berontak dari pelukan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, namun kakinya masih terlalu lemas untuk berdiri sendiri.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu? Mau kupukul hah?!" ancaman Iwaizumi yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Malahan dengan berani Oikawa mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Iwaizumi.

"H-hei! Aku sesak nafas bodoh!"

"Kalau tidak aku lakukan, tubuhmu akan semakin merosot. Aku tidak ingin pacarku jadi terluka."

"Pacar?! Memangnya sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?!"

"Tentu saja sejak aku mengakatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?" jawab Oikawa enteng, namun mampun membuat mendidih wajah Iwaizumi.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu,Iwa-chan?"

Ingin segera ia menjawab pertanyaan Oikawa, namun seluruh kontrol dirinya terlalu berpusat pada jantung yang berpacu makin menggila. Hasilnya membuka mulut saja sangat sulit baginya. Dan dengan ragu-ragu, ia mulai menatap manik kecoklatan Oikawa. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia juga 'mencintai' sahabat kecilnya itu. Namun sebuah kata pun tak mampu meluncur dari selah bibirnya.

Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi Oikawa, jantungnya terlalu cepat berpacu, lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Bahkan kedua matanya terlalu berpaku pada manik coklat bening dihadapannya.

Cup!

Karena menyerah dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan sama sekali, sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Oikawa barusan, Iwaizumi menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan yang singkat namun berhasil membuat kedua mata Oikawa melebar sempurna.

"Itu jawabanku bodoh!" akhirnya Iwaizumi ingat bagaimana caranya bicara, dan senyum yang kembali muncul di wajah Oikawa kembali membuatnya ingin menjitak kepala bersurai coklat itu.

"Sekarang kau adalah 'boyfriend'ku, Iwa-chan!"

"Dasar berisik!"

* * *

Ini fic oiiwa keduaku. Semoga terhibur yaa sama ceritanya, typo pasti nih banyak yang bertebaran :)

Thanks buat dukungan dari temen-temen yang udah review di fic ku sebelumnya, review dari kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat buat menghasilkan fic yang belum sempurna ini :')

Terima kasih sudah mampir :)

Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follownya yaaa heheee :3


End file.
